Hunted
by ToboeUzumaki
Summary: Throughout his time at Hogwarts, Severus Snape has been bullied by James Potter until one day he is fed up and does something he regrets. Watch as feelings unravel and a great hunt begins to attack those who follow Severus. Who will be left in this great hunt? Was James really worth all of the torture? Will everyone Severus cares about survive? Find out.  SeverusXJames SiriusXRemus
1. Happy Birthday

**Haha my first fanfic! This all started out as an RP with my dear friend Anna. The RP is simply wonderful and I just had to create it into a fanfiction. The RP is still going on today and I hope to write more chapters. **

**This story will keep you at the edge of your seat, It'll rip your heart out and put it back in then rip it out again twice as hard! Haha! So please enjoy the tale of "Hunted" Reviews would be most appreciated. **

**Warnings of things to come. Not right now, but eventually:**

**- Yaoi. If you don't like it don't read this.**

**- Self mutilation. By this I mostly mean suicide attempts **

**- Swearing. No one really cares right? But just in case. **

**Sorry this was so long. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Snow fell in tiny flurries from the dark clouds and a slight breeze shook the leafless trees surrounding Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.<p>

Students were shuffling through the outside halls, getting together with friends or rushing to their next class. Others gathered under the trees, studying for upcoming tests or just enjoying the time to relax. Laughter filled the cold winter air.

Further away a young boy distant himself from the groups of kids. He sat under a tree on a wooden bench. Snow collected itself in his short black hair, he ran a hand through it, catching some of the white crystals. He brushed it off and continued reading his book, black eyes darting back and forth as he read the difficult words.

Another figure watched him from behind, the boy looked up from his book at the newcomer, tilting his head slightly. The newcomers face was covered in claw like scars, he brushed his caramel bangs out of his eyes, smiling lightly. "Happy Birthday Severus." He said in a quiet voice.

The boy called Severus frowned slightly, turning back around. "Thanks Remus." He said in a sharp tone. The scarred boy, Remus sat next to him on the bench, brushing snow off is black Gryffindor coat.

"You don't seem to happy about it." Said Remus, watching Severus dark facial expression trying to read his book. "What's wrong?" Giving up on reading Severus shut the book and placed it next to him.

"I've never celebrated a birthday before, I've grown to not care for it." Said Severus, his tone bored and uncaring. Remus stared at him for a moment, trying to think of something to say.

"W-well that's not right. I think you should." He said, looking down at his feet. Severus laughed lightly.

"Ya right." He said sarcastically. Remus sighed.

"I'll get you something for your birthday, we are friends right?" Asked Remus. Severus stared at the brunette, eyes narrowed.

"Well your not like everyone else, so I don't see why we aren't friends." Remus shot him a small smile.

"Alright, so what would you like for your birthday?"

"Nothing."

"There has to be something you want."

"Not really, I've never gotten anything since I've never celebrated it."

"Should I get you seventeen presents to make up for it then?"

"No." Severus sighed heavily, staring at his closed book by his side.

"If you really want to get me something I wouldn't mind a book." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, feeling uncomfortable about asking for something for once.

Remus nodded his head. "Alright I'll look for something you'll like." His sweet smile scared Severus a little, for someone to be happy around him was a mystery all on its own. He nodded slightly at the brunette.

"T-thanks a lot." He smiled, feeling quite happy about this. Remus chuckled, seeing Severus smile was a rare thing but the young werewolf was happy, knowing that he was his only friend. Severus was like him in a lot of ways.

Both boys were incredibly smart, liked to distant themselves from others, the top students in their classes, and major bookworms. Maybe that is how the boys became so close. Severus would have been alone without him. Remus himself was like that as well until he found James, Sirius, and Peter. Without them, the young werewolf would have been dead long ago. The scars on his face and body are reminders of that.

"Hey Remus!" Sirius Black was padding up to the bench, he leaned down and kissed Remus' forehead. A blush crossed the brunettes cheeks. Severus watched, quite amused at their strange relationship. Homosexuals weren't uncommon in Hogwarts and were widely accepted.

"W-what are you doing here?" Remus asked, surprised. Sirius smirked at Remus' stuttering, then he stared at Severus, narrowing his dark eyes.

"Happy Birthday Severus." Severus nodded him a thank you. The boys weren't so close but since Sirius didn't pick on him either, he was ok in his book. The only problem was that Sirius and James were very close. The mere thought of James Potter sent a shiver down his spine, he clenched his fists tightly.

Sirius sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Sorry to ruin your birthday and all Severus, but I've heard that James is planning on pranking you pretty badly. So just watch out ok?" Sirius was concerned for him, even though James was probably his closest friend he couldn't stop him from constantly harassing the shy Slytherin boy.

Severus quickly grabbed all of his things and stood. "Thanks for the warning." He growled before padding away. Just when Remus and Sirius were out of earshot Severus whispered under his breath. "If that Potter even tries anything on me, I have a new spell that would be perfect for him." His eyes grew dark, hatred spreading across them.

* * *

><p>It was dark by the time Severus reached the dungeon to the Slytherin common room. He sighed heavily, for hours he kept a strong lookout for James. He was exhausted, glad that this day was almost over.<p>

But only a couple of steps away, James Potter was hiding around the corner, he peeked over and smiled when he saw Severus coming towards him. "This is gonna be good." He jumped out, pointing his wand out at the small Slytherin. Severus' eyes grew wide and before he could draw his wand, he was hanging upside down in the air.

James laughed loudly, his voice echoing across the walls. "Happy Birthday you twit!" He shouted, spinning Severus around and around. Severus was used to this, it was James' favorite way to torcher him after all.

"Let me down right now Potter!" Severus shouted. James smirked, ending the spell. Severus fell to the ground with a loud, sickening thud. The air was knocked out of him and he struggled to get up.

James laughed again. "I'm not done with you yet birthday boy!" As Severus staggered to his feet the hood of his coat was pulled violently over his head, a new spell James had been working on. He moved his wand left and right, Severus being dragged by his coat along with it. He cried out as he was being dragged along the floor, slamming into walls and spinning in circles. He clawed at his hood, trying desperately to get it off his head.

James ended the spell. "Oh god that's a new one!" He threw his head back, laughing his bloody head off. Tears squeezed out of his eyes and he clutched his shaking sides. "God damn my ribs!" He laughed harder, watching Severus struggle to get back up.

Severus watched James. All of his hatred. All the times he has ever been picked on. Embarrassed. Ridiculed. Tortured. All of those dark feeling came flowing in all at once, shaking his whole body to the core. He grabbed his wand, glaring at James. With a slashing motion of his hand Severus screamed out _**"Sectumsempra!"**_

Blood spurted from James' chest as though he had been slashed with an invisible sword. He staggered backward and collapsed onto the hard floor with a sickening thud, his wand falling limp from his right hand.

Severus' eyes widened in absolute horror at what he had done. "No" He gasped, running to James' side. James' brown eyes were wide with pain, he threw his head back, letting out a scream of pure agony. Severus knelt down by his side, gripping his head and shaking it from side to side.

"No no no!" He couldn't stop the tears flowing down his cheeks. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I didn't mean to I'm sorry!" His eyes flickered back and forth, watching as blood pooled around him. James was growing deathly pale, he stared up at Severus, smiling weekly.

"Your crying over me?" He said, voice strained and filled with pain. Severus shook his head.

"Don't talk!" He shouted. James chuckled, wincing as he did so.

"Why are you crying?" He whispered, reaching up and touching Severus' cheek softly, his blood stained his face and Severus shivered. "Its not like you." He whispered before his hand fell back down to his side.

_Why was I crying?_ Severus thought. _This is what I wanted, to see James finally pay for what he's done to me! For so long I've wanted him to suffer and have dreamt of the moment when he would be groveling at my feet. So why am I crying and begging him not to die?_

_Do you love him?_

Those words slipped into Severus' mind, he stared at James with wide eyes.

He didn't know but somewhere, deep down in his heart there was someone screaming out that he loved James Potter. He shook his head. "I…I think I love you." He blurted out. James didn't respond, he was growing cold, his breathing slowing down.

Severus couldn't believe what he had just said. This is the person who's tortured him for so many years. And yet, he couldn't accept the thought of loosing him. Severus grabbed his wand, and with shaky hands he repeated _"Vulnera Sanentur"_ three times.

The first time to ease the flow of blood, the second time to knit the wounds, and the third time to remove the most visible injuries. He was about to check to see if the wounds were healed when he heard a scream behind him. He spun around and saw two girls staring at him with wide, scared eyes.

One of them ran to go get help while the other ran towards him. Severus took one last glance at James before bolting down the hall. He ran straight into the Slytherin common room, ignoring the looks of the other Slytherin students. Once he was safe in his own room, he collapsed in his bed, throwing the covers over his face and instantly tears began to roll down his blood stained cheeks.

James's blood was in his hands and he shuddered, griping his shoulders tightly. For the next couple of hours, the same phrase kept repeating itself in his head.

_Do you love him?_


	2. Answers

**_Next chapter baby! In the first hour I got 2 reviews and some new followers as well. This has never happened before Im so happy! Reviews would be most appreciated. Enjoy.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>Guilt.<em>

_It drowns the soul._

_Straight to the bottom of your pool of tears._

_It constricts around you._

_Suffocating._

_Dark._

_Lonely._

_Are you scared?_

_I am._

The curtains were drawn shut, no light shining in the room. He was curled up in a ball, eyes closed and wet with tears. Blood was still stained on his face and hands. He cried out in his sleep, tossing and turning all night. A figure stood over him, smirking.

"So little Severus went out and killed Potter huh?" He bent down, brushing the bangs out of the ravens eyes. Severus didn't budge. "Your learning, very good."

* * *

><p>James opened his eyes slowly, he stared up at the ceiling and instantly knew he was in the infirmary. He sighed heavily. "What happened this time?" He grumbled, thinking he fell off his broom or something. The pounding in his head was proof enough for him.<p>

"James!" He turned his head and noticed that Sirius was standing next to him, his expression filled with concern. "Your awake!"

"Y-ya. What happened?" James asked. Sirius eyes widened in surprise.

"You don't remember? Severus tried to kill you!" It all came back, James remembered everything. The prank, Severus hitting him with some spell, him falling to the floor screaming in agony, Severus panicking, he was crying, and then darkness.

"Oh ya right… now I remember." He whispered. Sirius sighed heavily, crossing his arms over his chest.

"How do you feel?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. James looked down and noticed his chest was wrapped in bandages.

"Sore but honestly I'm alright." Sirius nodded, smiling slightly.

"That's good, you scared the shit out of me man!" Sirius shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. James smiled.

"Sorry about that." He laughed lightly but winced, making a small note to himself to not laugh.

"So what happened?" Sirius asked finally. James stared at him, sighing again.

"Well I pranked him as usual and well…he used some weird spell on me. Before I knew it I was on the floor bleeding out of my chest. It hurt like hell! But Severus freaked out, he kept apologizing and started crying. I passed out and wound up here."

Sirius blinked in surprise. "He was crying?" He asked, shock dripping in his voice. James nodded.

"I know, weird right?" Maybe he got scared he would get into trouble or something." He shrugged, not thinking to much into it. Sirius just nodded.

"Are you going to class today?" His friend asked. In response James got out of bed, smiling.

"Ya, I hate being in here. Infirmary's arn't my style. Plus I'm sure they'll give me some sick medicine even though I'm alright. Apparently after throwing up the medicine it's a sign saying "Oh he's ok!" And pour more in your mouth!" James shuddered, imagining the taste in his mouth.

Sirius couldn't help but laugh, knowing it was true. "Come on, lets get you out of that hospital gown and head to class." James smiled brightly.

"Gladly!" As the boys padded out of the hospital James heard a voice whisper in his head.

_"I…I think I love you."_

He stopped dead in his tracks. Sirius turned to him. "Hey, you ok?" James looked up and nodded slowly.

"Y-ya sorry, come on" Sirius smiled slightly and walked on, James slowly tailing behind.

_What was that?_ He wondered.

* * *

><p>Remus ran down the hall as fast as he could, shoving people aside, ignoring the nasty comments he got back in return. He turned and dashed down the stairs towards the Slytherin common room.<p>

_That Idiot!_ Was all Remus could think. All around school the news of Severus trying to kill James spread like wildfire. Every student, every class, even the teachers. _Just what the hell happened?_ He thought angrily.

_Severus would never try to kill someone. Sure James is a twit and all but Severus wouldn't kill him for it!_ The truth, that's all Remus wanted.

By the time he made it to the Slytherin common room he was panting, sweat dripping down his scarred face. He shook his head, trying to collect himself again. He recited the password to the Slytherin common room (Thanks to watching a Slytherin boy open the room to retrieve a book he had forgotten)

Remus walked down the hallway tensely. All around him statues of great snakes with glowing green eyes watched him pass. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. Never in a million years would he have snuck into the Slytherin common room. But for the sake of answers, he would gladly do it.

He reached the end of the hall, taking another breath before pounding on the door in front of him. Minutes past before a figure opened it, his long blonde hair was pulled back into a neat green ribbon. Of all people in the world, he had to greet Remus.

Lucius Malfoy narrowed his gray eyes. "Lupin, what are you doing here?" He growled.

"I need to see Severus." Remus growled back. Lucius raised a fine brow.

"I'm sorry but I cant allow that, goodbye." Remus rammed his foot in the door way, stopping Lucius from closing it.

"Get out, now!" He shouted, eyes blazing. Remus was done with this bull shit, answers were right in font of him and this twit was in his way. He grabbed Lucius by the collar and dragged him out, shoving him aside before he bolted back into the room, slamming the door behind him.

"No, you get out." He smirked triumphantly, charming the door so Lucius couldn't open it with _alohamora_. Then he padded away until he couldn't hear Lucius' cursing and pounding anymore.

"Oh Sirius if you could see me now." He whispered to himself, shaking his head. If the hallway to enter the common room wasn't creepy enough, the rooms themselves were just as bad.

The ceilings were low and everything in the room was green and black. Snakes encircled themselves around the lamps, staring at him with the same piercing green gaze. It send a chill down Remus' spine.

He walked more slowly in the unknown territory. Further away he could make out a figure, in the dim green light he could see he was hunched over, clutching his knees to his chest in the corner of his bed. And from this distance, he could clearly see his body shaking.

"Oh Severus." He whispered, shocked at his friends appearance. He saw more and more of himself in the small Slytherin by the second. Severus lifted his head up, eyes growing wide with fear.

"Please I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" He cried out, shrinking further into his corner. Remus held up his hands.

"Its ok I'm not here to hurt you, I just want some answers." He walked to Severus' side cautiously and sat on the edge of the bed. "Just tell me what happened."

* * *

><p>It felt like hours, Severus had to stop constantly because it was hard to talk throughout his sobs. Remus felt a pang of sympathy for him. Hurting people on accident, the young werewolf knew that far to well. Once Severus finished he was a wreck.<p>

"I almost killed him!" He wailed, tears streaming down his cheeks. Remus saw the blood on his hands and face. He turned around and noticed a cloth sitting on the counter next to him. Grabbing his wand he quietly said _"Agyamenti"_, in response a small trickle of water ran out of his wand and onto the cloth. He handed it to Severus.

"Here, wash the blood of your hands and face." He said softly, as if he was talking to a child. Severus took the cloth with shaky hands and slowly rubbed the blood off his skin. Remus smiled softly, trying to reassure him it was ok. When Severus was done he let out a sigh.

"What am I going to do?" He whispered.

"Nothing, it was an accident and that's all that matters. James is probably up already, he hates the infirmary so he should be in class by now." Severus just nodded his head.

"It ok Severus, really." Remus tried to reassure him. Severus let out another sigh.

"T-thank you." He whispered. Remus smiled and stood up.

"Alright, I'll see you in class later." Severus nodded and watched Remus leave. The young werewolf opened the door and was face to face with a very pissed of Lucius, he walked past him as if he wasn't even there, ignoring Lucius' cold gaze glaring at his back as he walked out of the room.

As soon as he was far away from the Slytherin common room, Remus let out a heavy sigh. "What's gonna happen now?" He whispered.


	3. Truth

**Oh Severus, I wish I could give you a hug...**

**Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

><p>James couldn't focus in class. For the last couple hours the same phrase kept repeating itself in his head.<p>

_"I..I think I love you."_

He couldn't shake the feeling that this phrase wasn't from a dream, that this voice was infact real. The voice would randomly speak to him again, becoming louder and clearer each time. Although, he still couldn't recognize the voice. He scratched his head with both hands, pulling small strands of black hair in the process.. "Damn it all get out of my head!" He growled under his breath, forgetting he was sitting next to Sirius

"What are you talking about?" The long haired Gryffindor asked, raising a brow. "You ok?" He narrowed his eyes, a frown beginning to form on his lips. James sighed heavily, resting his head on the desk.

"I keep hearing a voice in my head, telling me it loves me." Sirius stared at him wide eyed, was his friend going nuts?

"D-did you hit your head when you fell?" He asked. James nodded and Sirius smirked. "Well there's your answer." He laughed, turning back to his notes without another word on the subject. James sighed heavily, listening to the voice again and again.

_What does it mean? And who is it?_

At that moment Severus and Lucius entered the classroom, Lucius looking more fired up than normal. "That Remus, when I get my hands on him!" Severus ignored him and noticed James sitting at the table with Sirius. Instantly he froze, hands shaking beside him.

Sirius turned around and nudged James, pointing at the small Slytherin. Their eyes only met for a second before Severus turned and fled out of the room, Lucius running after him.

"What was that about?" Asked James. Sirius shook his head, just as confused.

"I think you should go after him and apologize. He's probably scared shitless of you after yesterday."

James let out a heavy sigh, rising from his seat slowly. "Might as well." He grumbled, walking out of the class. Sirius watched him go, frowning.

"I wonder whats going on." He whispered, looking thoughtful.

* * *

><p>Severus sat down on the floor, pulling his knees close to his chest. Lucius loomed over him, his expression annoyed. "What the hell is the matter with you anyway?" He growled. Severus shook his head, holding his knees tighter and burying his face in them. Lucius bit his lip. "And here I was thought you were strong." He hissed. Both boys were sitting in the corner of the library, it was Severus' favorite hiding spot after all.<p>

James knew this well because moments later he peeked around the corner, staring at Severus with confusion brimming in his eyes. "What's the matter with him?" He whispered. Lucius spun around and was immediately on his feet, drawing his wand out by the familiar voice.

"Potter! What do you want now?" He shouted. Severus looked up, alarmed at the sight of James. He began to tremble, trying to shrink further back into his corner. James frowned, holding up his hands in a defensive matter.

"I'm not here to cause trouble, I'm just hear to talk, honest." Lucius didn't buy it, gray eyes darkening.

"Leave now." He hissed dangerously, gripping his wand tighter. Severus looked at James again, noticing the concern in his expression.

"Lucius its ok, I'll be fine. I'll meet you in class ok?" He said in a small voice. Lucius gritted his teeth, lowering his wand slowly.

"Fine." He growled, pushing his way past James, purposely bumping him in the shoulder as he passed. James winced but stood his ground.

"Bastard" He whispered once Lucius was gone. He turned back to Severus and smiled softly, taking a couple of steps towards him. Severus just watched his footsteps, eyes widening. James noticed this and stopped. "I'm not gonna hurt you." He said reassuringly. Severus just nodded his head slowly, trying to control his shaking hands.

James sat in front of him, grunting as he did so. Guilt flashed in Severus' eyes. "I'm sorry!" He blurted out. James looked up and blinked a couple of times, taken by surprise of the sudden outburst.

"I-Its ok, really. It was an accident and I guess I deserved it." He laughed lightly, cursing under his breath as he remembered his note to not laugh.

Severus just shook his head. "I…I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to honest! I-It was just an accident I swear!" He shouted. James held up his hand.

"Like I said its alright, just relax ok?" Severus let out a shaky sigh, eyes flickering back and forth from James to the ground. Finally he nodded his head.

"O-ok…sorry." He whispered. James smiled.

"That's better." He leaned his head back on the bookshelf behind him, staring at Severus silently.

_Fuck what the hell now? I've never had a conversation with Severus, god this is so frustrating!_

Severus stared at James, his expression filled with concern. "So…how do you feel?" He asked breaking the silence. James smiled slightly, rubbing his chest.

"Sore but I'm ok!" He said, laughing again.

_Damnit stop laughing!_

Severus nodded. "That's good." He whispered. The awkwardness between them could be felt all the way to Forbidden Forest. James sighed heavily, trying to figure out what to do.

"I'm not used to this, sorry." He said finally. Severus looked up at him

"Me either."

_Silence._

James was about to open his mouth to say something else when suddenly the voice was back.

_"I…I think I love you."_

James held his head in between his hands. "God damnit shut up." He whispered. Severus raised a brow, tilting his head slightly.

"What's wrong?" He asked. James sighed heavily, staring at Severus awkwardly.

"I keep hearing this voice in my head." He said, looking down at the ground in embarrassment.

"A voice?" Severus asked curiously. James nodded.

"Ya, I've been hearing it all day."

"Well what is it saying?" Severus leaned in closer, interested in the odd voice.

James took a deep breath, looking away from Severus's gaze.

"It keeps saying I think I love you."

_Silence._

James turned back to the small Slytherin, expecting a laugh. Instead he noticed his expression had changed dramatically. A bright blush crossed his cheeks and his eyes were wide. "Are you ok?" James asked. Severus just shook his head, unsure how to respond.

_Damnit he remembered that?_

Severus stared at James for a long time, choosing his words carefully.

"What do you think it is?" He asked, worry ebbing in his voice. James narrowed his eyes, noticing that Severus was acting really strange.

"Well I think it was just a dream or something. I did hit my head when I fell." He said. Severus looked away, staring at the floor trying to avoid James' gaze.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "Is it to strange or something? Or do you know something about it?" James was curious as to why Severus was acting like this.

Severus took in a slow breath, then let it out carefully.

_I'm gonna regret this._

Severus stared at James, narrowing his eyes. "It wasn't a dream."


	4. This Feeling

**Im sorry this is so short. I'm not to proud of this chapter but eh. If theres something you didn't like please let me know. Please review and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>James stared at Severus with wide eyes. "W-well of course it was! If it wasn't then what was it?" He blurted out. Severus turned away from James's gaze.<p>

"It was real…it happened when you fell unconscious." He whispered. James raised his eyebrows.

"W-well who said it?" He asked, worry dripping into his voice. Severus heaved a heavy sigh, rubbing the back of his head.

"I-it was…me." The blush came back to his cheeks, he stared at James, waiting for his response. James just sat their silently for a minute or two. Finally he broke the silence, laughing and smiling widely at Severus.

"Good one Severus!" He said, laughing still. Severus turned back to James, narrowing his eyes.

"I wasn't kidding James." He said, voice suddenly stern. "This isn't funny." James fell silent again.

"Are you serious?" He asked. Severus nodded.

"I'm sorry but it's the truth. Trust me I don't know why either but when I…attacked you…I couldn't bare the thought of loosing you. It just came out." He stared at James with pleading eyes.

_Say something!_

James let out a shaky breath. "So…are you in love with me?' He asked. Severus looked away again.

"I think so." He whispered. James narrowed his eyes.

"How? I've been torturing you for so long! How can you love me?" He shouted. Severus flinched, surprised by his sudden outburst,

"I…I don't know! I mean you have made my life a living hell but…I just don't know." He looked down at his hands, feeling completely humiliated.

James frowned, looking away. "Damn…looks like my plan failed." He growled. Severus looked up.

"Plan?" He asked. James sighed, staring at Severus again.

"Ya, my plan. Ever wonder why I picked on you so much?" Severus nodded. James clenched his fists and continued. "Its because I wanted you to hate me." Severus blinked, shock eminating on across his face.

"W-why would you want that?" He asked. James bit his lip, trying to think how to explain this.

"I...I wanted you to hate me because…I was in love with you. I tortured you for so long because I was trying to deny my feelings for you." Severus's eyes widened.

"W-what?" He shouted. James shook his head, turning away from Severus again.

"Its exactly how it sounds." He murmured. Severus leaned back, continuing to stare at James with the shock on his face.

"But why?" He asked. James sighed.

"I don't know. I guess…I admired you. I mean your so smart, talented, and to be honest I always thought you were cute. Even when you were yelling at me." James chuckled and continued. "Trust me I truly wish I knew how to understand these feelings, but I can't. Making you hate me seemed like the best way to deny myself and to keep you away from me. I...I was afraid."

"Afraid?" Severus asked. James nodded slowly.

"Afraid of rejection, afraid to be maken a fool of. I'm not very good at these kind of things as you can tell." He said, voice growing deep.

It felt like hours until Severus responded. "Now what?" He asked. James shrugged.

"Well from what we just said, I like you, you like me. Put two and two together." He blushed slightly, running a hand through his hair. Severus looked down at his feet.

"A-are you sure?" He asked, fear ebbing in his voice. James nodded.

"Do you want to be with me?" He asked. This took Severus by surprise. He sat there, clenching his fists.

_Is this what I want? To be with him? What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I want to be with him so much!_

Severus gulped, looking back at James smiling face. His chest grew warm, and he couldn't help the smile slowly forming on his lips. "Yes." He whispered. James's eyes grew soft.

"Alright, were together I guess." He said. Severus nodded.

"Now what?" He asked.

James opened up his arms in response. Severus hesitated but moved closer to him. James pulled him close, holding him tightly. Severus blushed, his heart fluttering.

"This is…new." Severus said. James chuckled.

"A good new?" He asked. Severus nodded, resting his head on James's shoulder, closing his eyes.

"Ya…really good, awkward but good" James smiled warmly, resting his hand on Severus's head.

"I'm sorry for all the times I hurt you." James whispered. Severus shook his head, resting his hand on James chest, guilt spreading across his face.

"Its ok, I'm sorry too." He said, voice filled with regret and pain. James took his hand into his own, staring into his eyes softly.

"Its alright Severus. Your with me now and I wont hurt you again." Severus nodded, resting his head back on James's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"And Severus?" He didn't open his eyes.

"Yes?" He whispered.

"Happy belated Birthday." He kissed the top of his head, making Severus heart flutter in his chest.

_What was this feeling?_

He looked up at James, he was smiling, expression soft and warm. And for the first time, Severus understood the feeling in his chest.

_It was love_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yep their together now...finally! Now I can get onto the good stuff! <strong>_


	5. The Beggining of This Pain

**Woohoo I'm alive! Sorry everyone had a hard time writing this one, damn you writers block! **

**I've had alot going on and again I'm so sorry that I vanished!**

**I love all my fans and I really hope you enjoy! Please review! I love Reviews! XD**

* * *

><p>Winter was still bitter and cold. Most of the students now hung around inside, anything to get away from the chilling winds and snow. Classes were starting and people clustered around the halls, some were running and some were shoving others aside, shouting swears over their shoulders. James and Severus hung back form the chaotic crowd, hands intertwined.<p>

It had been a week since James and Severus got together. It was new to the two boys but they soon got adjusted to it. They kept their relationship a secret due to Severus's request, fearing the other Slytherins would make fun of him or worse.

James respected his request, he had only told Sirius and Remus with Severus's permission. They were shocked nonetheless but they accepted James's decision, after all they came out to him so it was only fair.

Remus however was more shocked than Sirius since he was closer to Severus. To think after all this time James and Severus liked each other, he was still in shock and confused. Love was a strange thing.

As they new couple got closer they learned alot of things that they didn't know about one another. Severus had a bad habit of blushing and with his pale skin it was ridiculously noticeable. James glanced over at Severus as they walked, chuckling when he saw his blush.

"It's really cute that you do that." He said, smiling warmly.

"Shut up." Severus growled. James laughed and tightened his hold on Severus's hand, they only held hands when they were alone in the halls.

"Anyway" Said James, changing the subject "I heard that Remus talked to you about us, how did that go?" Severus stopped walking and stared at James, frowning.

"It was…odd." He said, leaning up against the wall. "I mean he was really shocked. He thought I was crazy or something. I mean, liking you after everything you've done to me. It's still confusing to me as well." He brushed his oily bangs out of his eyes and stared at James, waiting for a response.

"I understand, I wish you could of seen their faces when I told them! Sirius looked like he was going to faint! Priceless!" James boomed, laughing loudly. Severus merely smiled at him, amused.

"I'm sure it was." Severus said softly. James smiled and looked around, making sure no one was near and took Severus's hand again.

"Come on, lets go to class Sev." James now called him Sev, it was a nickname that just stuck to him. Severus didn't mind, infact he kinda liked it. Remus and Sirius even started calling him that. With a smile Severus intertwined his fingers with James and walked by his side to class.

But further away from the new couple a shadow watched them, gray eyes filled with anger and malice. He stepped out from behind the pillar where he was hiding. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"So that's how it is huh Severus?" Lucius Malfoy growled. "So be it." He turned away and stormed off in the other direction.

* * *

><p>"So have you guys you know, done it yet?" Sirius asked, leaning forward with a smirk. Severus turned scarlet and buried his face in his book. Remus patted his back, smiling sheepishly. James frowned and punched Sirius in the arm, hard.<p>

"Ow! Don't abuse me! Abuse your little boy toy!" Sirius cried, gaining some looks from some of the other classmates.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down Sirius!" James hissed. Sirius chuckled and leaned back in his seat, smiling still.

"I still can't believe it." He sighed, staring at James and Severus. "I mean of all people for you to be with, it had to be Sev?"

"Is that a problem?" Severus looked up from his book, his blush vanishing slowly. "Well?" He asked, dark eyes narrowing.

"No no not at all!" Said Sirius, a shiver going down his spine. "I meant its still pretty surprising!" Severus sighed and grabbed his belongings, tossing his bag over his shoulder.

"Well I'm done for the day, I'm heading back to my room. I'll see you all tomorrow." With a nod to Remus and James he walked out of the room. James heaved a heavy sigh, resting his head on the table.

"What is it James?" Asked Remus. "Feeling alright?" James sighed again and buried his face in his arms.

"Ya just tired and a little frustrated is all. School stresses me out."

"Maybe you can take care of that frustration with some good old fashioned sex!"

That one earned a textbook thrown at Sirius's head.

* * *

><p>Severus rested his hand on the door, glad that he can just collapse onto his bed when he walked in. He opened it and tossed his bag to the floor, kicking his shoes off and walking slowly to his bed. "Finally I can just slee-"<p>

He was cut off as fingers encircled around his throat tightly, lifting him up into the air and throwing him across the room. The air was knocked out of him as his back collided with the wall. He slid to the ground, coughing roughly and clutching his throat.

"**How dare you!**" Shouted a voice. Severus's vision swam but he made out the figure in front of him. Lucius stood with his hands to his sides, clenched in tight fists. His eyes were dark and filled with anger.

"W-what the hell Lucius?" Severus gasped, standing up slowly. Lucius charged at him again, landing a blow to his face with his fist, sending the small Slytherin crashing down once more.

"How the hell can you do this? Of all things Severus you had to do this? Are you fucking serious!" Lucius shouted. Severus clutched his nose that was now pouring with blood, he stared at Lucius with round eyes.

"W-what are you talking about!" He shouted back. Lucius glared down at Severus, making the slimmer boy shiver.

"James fucking Potter! Are you serious!" Severus's eyes widened even more and he felt his body begin to tremble. His heart was threatening to beat out of his chest.

"I…I don't know what your talking about!" He shouted. Lucius gritted his teeth and pulled out his wand, pointing it at Severus. The small Slytherin stared at the wand, fear spreading across his face.

"Don't you dare lie to me, you piece of shit! **Crucio!**" A bolt of light shot out of the wand, smashing into Severus's chest. He threw his head back, letting out a blood curdling scream as pain pulsed through him. His nerves felt as if they were being ripped in half. He curled up into a tight ball, tears spilling out of his eyes as his chest began to burn like a fire.

"P…please…s…stop it!" He cried. Lucius kicked Severus across the face, sending more blood pooling down his nose.

"I'm going to make you pay Severus, you will be begging me to kill Potter instead of this by the time I'm done with you."

"**CRUCIO!**"


	6. Questioning

**Ohhhh it's beggining! My evil plans are beggining! Mwahahahahahaha XD **

**P****lease review, reviews make me happy :3**

**Enjoy my lovely readers!**

* * *

><p>James leaned against the wall, his eyes scanning the large crowd of students, searching desperately for his Severus. As more and more faces passed by the more worried he got. This morning he got a really bad feeling in his gut that something horrible happened, and he always trusted his gut.<p>

The hallway was soon empty, leaving only James. He waited a little longer before turning and padding away, a frown upon his face. "Where is he?" He mumbled.

He slowly walked into class, sitting down next to Sirius. The long haired Gryffindor looked over at James and immediately knew something was wrong.

"I'm guessing Sev is bigger than you huh?" James didn't even respond to the comment, resting his head on his arms, eyes dark. Sirius frowned, he had expected another textbook thrown at his face.

"What is it James?" Sirius asked, worry ebbing in his voice. It was rare to see James upset. "Did something happen between you and Sev?" James heaved a heavy sigh, not bothering to look at Sirius.

"He isn't at school, I've searched and he isn't here." James answered. Sirius was surprised, Severus was always at school.

_What could of happened?_ Sirius thought

"I'm sure he's just running late ok? Maybe he's resting after that sex you guys had last night. Tell me does he top?" James lightened up obviously, because in response he slammed a textbook against the back of Sirius's head.

* * *

><p>It had been another day and Severus had not returned to classes. James stood alone in the hall, again. He waited and waited, and still no sign of Severus. James gritted his teeth, his heart clenching at the thoughts that ebbed into his mind.<p>

_Was he hurt? Did he get kidnapped? Did Dumbledore kick him out of Hogwarts? Did he die?_

As the thoughts got worse and worse James heart felt tighter, the worry consuming him. "Damnit all where is he?"

As if answering his question, further down the hall a figure walked towards him. He was limping and swaying slightly. His eyes were black rimmed as if he hadn't slept in days. James looked up, eyes widening when he saw him. "Sev!"

Severus looked at James running towards him, fear emanating in his eyes. "J-James!" His voice cracked with pain.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been worried si-" He stopped, eyes scanning Severus's features. He was covered in bandages, mostly around his face and hands. James could see his shoulders shaking and the dullness in his eyes. "W-what happened to you?" James demanded.

Severus shook his head, smiling weekly. "I fell down the stairs and hit my head. I'm sorry but I had to stay in bed, nurses orders. But I'm fine now so don't worry." It was painful to watch as Severus lied. He couldn't bring himself to tell the truth. The past two days Lucius continued to torture him. It was a good thing that he was a good liar because James merely nodded his head slowly.

"A-alright. I was so worried about you." James wrapped his arms around the slim Slytherin, pulling him close. "I'm just glad your ok now." Severus closed his eyes, relaxing in James's arms. He was dissapointed slightly that James hadn't asked any more questions.

_Was he worried at all? Was he curious? Did he really believe me?_

He wished he could tell him everything, tell him the pain and suffering he went through, to cry on his shoulder, anything. But in order to protect him, he couldn't.

James pulled away, kissing the top of Severus's head softly. "Come on, lets get to class." He took the small Slytherins hand into his own and began to pad away.

Severus smiled, tightening his fingers around James's.

_How dare you?_

He stopped, dark eyes widening. James glanced over at him, worry spreading across his face. "Sev, everything alright?" He asked softly.

_You think you can carry on like nothing happened? How foolish. I won't let this go unpunished._

An unknown force smashed into Severus, sending him crashing to the floor.

"Sev!" James knelt down, his eyes darting back and forth. "Sev what is it? What's wrong!" He screamed. Severus didn't hear him, his breathing was coming in sharp, painful gasps.

_I will make you pay for everything you've done._

James shook his shoulders. "Sev! Sev can you hear me?" Sev grabbed James's sleeve, his hands trembling.

"C…can't….b…breathe." He gasped. James's eyes widened as he watched Severus struggle to breathe beneath him

"A-alright come on!" James picked him up in his arms, surprised by how light he was. "I'm gonna get you some help, just hang on!" Severus nodded slowly, closing his eyes tightly as the pain got worse. James ran down the hall at full speed. "Just hang on!"

* * *

><p>A young girl twirled around, her long black hair following her swiftly. She laughed like a maniac, yellow teeth shining in the dim green light of the Slytherin common room. "Oh what a great feeling!" She shouted, twirling faster and faster.<p>

"Mind stopping that?" Growled a voice. The girl stopped and glared at the figure sitting in the chair further away from her. He twirled his wand in his hand, a frown upon his face.

"Come on do it again! I want to hear little Sev's screams from here!" She said, her crooked smile widening at the mere thought.

"Calm yourself Bellatrix. Be patient." Lucius warned. Bellatrix frowned, plopping herself in a chair across from Lucius.

"But its so fun to torture him! Besides you're the only one who's been torturing him, I need a good torture too." She complained. Lucius glared at her, gray eyes darkening dangerously.

"Understand this Bellatrix, Severus is mine and mine alone to torture." His voice was sharp.

"Then who can I torture?" Bellatrix shouted, a hint of madness shining in her black eyes.

Lucius heaved a heavy sigh. "I don't care, if anyone gets in the way of our plans then you can have them."

Bellatrix leaped to her feet, letting out another psychotic laugh. "Yes yes yes! I can hear them screaming now!" She began to twirl once more, laughing still. Lucius looked away from her, staring at his wand.

"What are you gonna do now, huh Severus?"

* * *

><p>Severus was sound asleep in the infirmary, his chest rising slowly as his breathing became stable again. James got him there just in time. He was sitting next to him in a chair, holding his hand tightly.<p>

"What happened?" James turned around and noticed Remus and Sirius standing behind him, their eyes wide. Remus was instantly by Severus'ss side, his eyes scanning up and down the small Slytherins body while Sirius stood next to James.

"James, what happened to him?" His voice was soft and filled with concern. James let out a shaky breath.

"I…I don't know…he just suddenly collapsed and couldn't breathe." James voice was week and filled with pain. Sirius sighed and rested his hand on James's shoulder.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." He said, smiling reassuringly. James nodded slowly, stroking his thumb along Severus's hand.

"Did you find out where he was these past two days?" Asked Remus.

"Ya, apparently he fell down the stairs and hit his head and needed to rest." Said James. Remus frowned, looking back at Severus.

"Well he's obviously lying. Those wounds he has can't be the work of just falling down the stairs. There not self inflicted either, I can tell. But something isn't adding up, they look as if they were inflicted by someone else."

James looked at Remus, his eyes widening. "W-why would he lie to me?" He asked. Remus shook his head.

"I don't know, but whoever is doing this to him must hold some grudge against him. Maybe he cant tell you. He is a Slytherin after all. No offense to him but to the other Slytherins. Either way you cant tell him about this, you need to find this out on your own. For his own safety and maybe even your own." Said Remus.

James sighed heavily, looking back at Severus. "Alright, I'll figure this out." Remus nodded his head and walked up to Sirius.

"It's just a theory I have, maybe he did just fall down the stairs. But still, it worries me that there could be a possibility that he is being hurt by someone. Don't think to much into it." Said Remus. James nodded his head, turning his attenition back to Severus.

"Come on" He whispered to Sirius "lets leave him and Sev alone." Sirius nodded and took Remus's hand.

"See you later James." Without waiting for a reply Sirius led Remus out of the room. The two boys walked away from the infirmary, both of them still filled with worry for their friends.

"What do you think is happening?" Asked Sirius. Remus sighed heavily.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling that things are going to get worse from here" He Remus, worry dripping into his voice. Sirius frowned, tightening his fingers on Remus's.

"I hope your wrong."


	7. The Calm Before The Storm

**I'm alive again! Horay! Sorry for the delay but I had to take care of some personal crap. I've noticed I've been getting more reviews, watchers, and added to peoples favorite author/story lists. I FEEL SO SPEACIAL! Please do review and tell your friends if you liked it. More fans, more fun! Thankyou for sticking with me for this long! Love you all so much! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"How much longer until he wakes up?"<p>

_Who's voice was this?_

"I don't know, your just going to have to be patient."

_Another voice, this one sounded more soft and gentle. Who were these people?_

"Its been a whole day and he hasn't woken up yet!"

_The others voice was filled with pain and worry. What was happening? Did something happen to him?_

"James, you need to relax." At the mention of his lovers name Severus opened his eyes slowly. He blinked against the harsh light the burst into his eyes. Everything around him soon came into focus. James and Remus were standing next to him, James heated up and in Remus's face.

"What if he doesn't wake up!" James shouted. Remus's eyes grew wide with shock and fear, he didn't recognize this James. He was used to the proud Gryffindor, the one who always laughed and talked to him with respect. Not this one, this one was consumed with worry and it scared the young werewolf.

Remus took a step back from James, his hands beginning to shake. "I-I'm sorry." He stammered. "I'll leave you alone." Without waiting for a reply Remus left the room hastily. Severus watched him go, wishing desperately that James hadn't snapped at him.

Severus was used to the James Potter who would yell and scream at him unlike Remus. Remus was to fragile to put up with James when he was like this. But now that things have changed the mean and torturous James Potter was a distant memory to the young Slytherin. It was now replaced by the James who held him tenderly, the James that whispered comforting words in his ear, the James that loved him.

He had never seen the look of such worry on James's face before. It frightened him, to see someone he loved be in pain like that. And it was all his fault. He caused him this pain just because he was together with him.

Lucius burned that fact deep into his brain in the tortures days Severus spent with him. What ever caused him that pain to collapse had to be his doing. He remembered hearing Lucius's voice, mocking him in his head. Then the pain had hit him. He remembered feeling the life being drained from him as his threats echoed in his mind.

He whimpered slightly, feeling tears whelming up in his eyes. James spun around at the sudden noise.

"Your awake!" He shouted. Severus didn't even have time to react as strong arms embraced him tightly, picking him up and crashing him into James's chest. "I was so worried about you." James breathed.

Severus didn't struggle under his tight grip, he ignored the fact that he couldn't breathe or move or that his body was screaming in agony. He merely closed his eyes and took in James's sweet scent. His body relaxed and all his pain was forgotten. The strongest potion in the world didn't even compare to the feeling of being held by the one you loved.

Suddenly James pulled away, Severus was about to protest but soft lips closed around his own. Normally Severus would completely melt against James's lips, but this kiss was different. It wasn't pure and filled with tender love like it usually was. It was filled with desperation and pain. Severus pulled away and looked into James's eyes softly.

"I'm ok, relax." He said soothingly. James sighed heavily and took Severus's hand into his own.

"Ok." He whispered, running his thumb over Severus's knuckles. "Are you alright?" Severus nodded.

"I'm ok, please just relax." He smiled softly, trying to reassure James not to worry. But James didn't brighten up, he took Severus's hand into both of his palms, resting his forehead against them.

"Just tell me what happened to you." He whispered.

Severus didn't expect this. He hadn't come up with an excuse to his sudden collapse.

_Damnit!_

But, the Slytherin was smart. Severus let out a heavy sigh and looked into James's eyes.

"I suppose it had something to do with my head injury when I fell down the stairs. I obviously should of rested longer." James looked up, not looking convinced. "For now I just need more rest, I'll be fine and I wont do this again. I'll be sure to rest when I need to and not push myself." He smiled weekly and squeezed James's hand. "I'll be fine."

The proud Gryffindors face was blank, a thin line forming on his lips.

_Oh god did he not buy it?_ Severus screamed silently. But James kissed the top of Severus's head and smiled warmly.

"Alright, I'm just glad your awake and ok. Get some more rest, I'll be back later. I promise." James stood up and kissed Severus's head again. "And don't push yourself." He reminded.

"I won't." Severus murmured. James nodded and began to walk away, he glanced at Severus one more time before leaving the infirmary. As soon as he was gone Severus fell back onto his pillows. Guilt gnawing at his insides.

_Of all people to lie to, it had to be him._

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you should be walking? Maybe you should rest, you look pale." Said Remus, eyeing the Slytherin closely.<p>

"I was already pale, not much has changed." Said Severus, irritation ebbing in his voice. Remus heaved a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his light brown hair.

"Still you shouldn't push yourself, James would worry and fret over you again. You don't want that do you?" He narrowed his amber eyes at him. Severus frowned and turned away from his gaze.

"I'm fine honestly. I got plenty of rest and all I want to do is just go to class." He growled. It had been two days since Severus's sudden collapse. He was recovering very well. More than anything he just wanted to get out of the infirmary. Remus clutched his books tighter and hurried after the quick Slytherin.

"The class isn't going anywhere Sev! Wait up would ya!"

* * *

><p>The two boys burst into Professor Mcgonagall's classroom, panting and cursing under their breaths. Remus lifted his head and noticed that Professor McGonagall hadn't arrived yet. "Oh thank god." He whispered. Severus nodded his head, relieved that he wasn't tardy. He was never late, and he wanted to stick to that reputation.<p>

As the boys collected themselves, James and Sirius padded up to them. Sirius kissed the top of Remus's head and smiled warmly at him. "Thought you were gonna be late." He teased. Remus frowned and pushed past him.

"I'm never late." He growled, plopping himself down in his seat. Sirius laughed and turned to Severus.

"Good to see that your finally awake, next time wait a day before you and James go at it again. Sex is tiring! You don't want to pass out again!" James was already reaching for a book but Sirius sped off, joining Remus at the table.

James sighed heavily. "That idiot." He mumbled. Severus chuckled.

"It's good to see you again James." Severus said softly. James smiled warmly and reached out his hand, placing it gently on top of Severus's head.

"Ya, it's good to see you too." That small gesture was all James could give Severus at the moment. They still had to try and keep their relationship hidden. But a simple pat on the head wouldn't cause suspicions.

As far as the other students know, James Potter had grown tired of bullying the young Slytherin. They all didn't care much and continued their daily lives, ignoring their new relationship. Through their eyes, they were merely friends. Nothing more, nothing less. How wrong they were.

"Come on, the Professor should be getting here soon." Said James. Severus nodded his head and followed James to the table where Remus and Sirius were sitting. They both took their seats next to one another and intertwined their fingers under the table. Severus felt knots tighten in his gut and his cheeks started turning into a light shade of pink. James laughed lightly and began talking to Sirius before class started.

* * *

><p>Class ended and students shuffled out of their seats, throwing parchment and quills into their bags before padding away quickly. Remus grabbed his bag and stood up, his fingers still wrapped around Sirius's. "Let's head to the great hall and grab a bite, I'm starving!" Said Sirius.<p>

"Relax the food isn't going anywhere Padfoot." Said James. Sirius frowned and leaned up against the wall with Remus, eyeing the two who were finishing packing their belongings. Remus chuckled and looked around the room, noticing that he and the others were the only ones left. That is until he noticed Lucius Malfoy eying them.

He stood by his desk, placing his things into his bag slowly, without even looking down to see what he was throwing in there. His gray eyes were locked onto Severus. Remus frowned and glanced over at the small Slytherin. James was busy arguing with Sirius to notice but Severus's eyes were locked on Lucius's. Fear flashed across his face and he nodded slowly. Lucius smirked and threw his bag over his shoulder, he gave Severus one more look before padding out of the classroom. Remus frowned.

_What was that about?_ He wondered.

"Come on Remus." He felt Sirius tug his hand, snapping Remus back into reality.

"Sorry I-I spaced out." He stammered. Sirius smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Ya ya, come on lets get some food!" He pulled Remus along as they followed James and Severus out of the room. James was busy getting heated up in a story he was telling Severus, something about how he ate so much food one time and threw up. Sirius soon joined the conversation because he was there when James did it, bragging that he won the bet because James had thrown up first.

Remus drowned them out and watched Severus closely, noticing that traces of fear were still shining in his eyes. A bad feeling consumed Remus, so much his stomach tightened. _Whatever that was back there, it was trouble._ He sighed heavily.

What ever this was he was going to find out. Because trouble always seemed to find its way to the young werewolf, and he wasn't going to sit around and wait for it to finally come.


	8. Confrontation

**Haha finally a long chapter...well long-er atleast XD Anywho my plans are finally about to begin! So exited! I can hear the screams! -twirls with Bellatrix- Enjoy! Please review! REVIEWS MIGHT SAVE THEM FROM MY PLANS! XD **

* * *

><p><em>"Oh my dear, dear Severus, why are you looking at me like that?" Lucius purred. Severus gazed up at him from the floor, his eyes full of fear and pain. Blood oozed out of his cheek where Lucius had struck him with a hex. He stood above him, a sly smirk on his perfect face.<em>

_"Come on Severus, look at me like you look at Potter." Lucius spat. Severus narrowed his dark eyes, his expression fierce. In response Lucius kicked him across the face, sending the smaller boy back to the floor._

_"How dare you look at me like that!" Lucius grabbed Severus by the hair, hoisting him into the air. The small Slytherin let out a scream, gripping his hair with bloody hands. "This is what happens if you do that to me." Lucius threw Severus back to the ground, with a swift movement of his hand he grabbed his wand from his pocket, aiming at Severus._

_"Learn you place at the mercy of my power." And with that, Severus's agonizing screams echoed across the halls of the Slytherin common room._

The memory of Lucius's latest punishment shook the small Slytherin to the core. He sat in the corner of the library, buried in a book about potions. More bandages were added to his face and hands. His eyes had become darker from his sleepless night. It was only a matter of time before James would start noticing.

_No, no matter what that can't happen._

He sighed heavily, his worries of James constricting around his heart. He hated lying, he hated knowing that he was being tortured by just being with the proud Gryffindor.

_What was wrong with that?_ He thought sadly. By now he couldn't even distract himself in his book. Frowning he stood and grabbed his bag, not even bothering to put the book away. Letting out another sigh, Severus left the library.

* * *

><p>Remus had always been known for his intelligence. Everyone knew he was a smart guy, one who actually enjoyed reading and doing his work. But he was also smart on picking up things others couldn't. Remus was good at noticing things in people, so when he saw Severus walk out of the library with even more bandages he knew something was wrong.<p>

For what he had gathered in the last few days, Lucius Malfoy was somehow involved. He noticed it at first when they were leaving class a few days ago. Severus's face was filled with absolute fear just be looking at the rich Slytherin.

Another thing was that Severus now sat with Lucius in class. He had told James that Lucius was paying him to help him study. James merely went along with it. He hadn't asked further questions, not even when Severus came to class with more injuries.

_"Oh I messed up on a potion I was working on, it kinda blew up in my face."_ The lie was a good one Remus gave him that. But as he told James this, Remus saw in the corner of his eye that Lucius was smiling and nodding his head slowly.

That proved his suspicions that Lucius was involved. He never liked the snotty, rich, defiantly **not** a natural blonde Slytherin. He had always got a bad vibe from him, even when they first met. It felt like he was hiding something dark from everyone, his aura filled with danger and malice.

Remus shivered, just thinking about him gave him the chills. Shaking his head he went back to watching Severus. James had appeared next to him. The two talked for a little while before they both disappeared down the hall, hands intertwined. Remus let out a shaky sigh.

_Can't believe that I'm actually doing this._

Moments passed by before Lucius Malfoy finally appeared down the opposite hall. He strolled towards Remus's hiding spot, his expression unreadable. Remus gulped and swallowed his fears before standing out of his hiding place. Lucius stopped and frowned.

"Lupin, what the hell do you want?" He growled.

_Great, pissy as always._

Remus narrowed his eyes. "I just wanted to ask you something, is that ok?" Lucius eyed him suspiciously.

"Go on." He said coolly. Remus folded his arms over his chest, trying to do everything he can to stay calm.

"Why are you paying Severus to help you study?" He asked. Lucius raised a brow.

"Why do you ask?"

"You're a smart person, why pay someone to help you? And why Severus?"

"Why does it concern you?" Lucius's eyes darkened dangerously, sending a chill down the young werewolf's spine. He gulped again and let out a shaky breathe.

"It just confuses me. You get good grades, you pay attention in class. But lately you've been hanging out with Severus. Now I've seen you guys hang out in the past but it seemed to me that you parted ways awhile ago. Now all of a sudden your back together? And even more together it seems." Remus narrowed his amber eyes, pleased with how his voice had sounded. No longer filled with fear. It was calm. Collected. And the words felt strong leaving his lips.

Lucius frowned. "What I do in my life is none of your business." He said evenly. Remus could tell he was holding back his anger, he knew he didn't want to snap and cause suspicion. Smart guy, even in this kind of pressure. He was good.

"Tell me this, have you noticed the injuries on Severus's body?" Lucius's lips twitched.

"I have."

"Do you know where he got them from? He keeps getting more and more everyday."

"For what I've heard he messed up on a potion. It doesn't concern me , he simply made a mistake that's it."

"Is that really it?" Remus asked, stepping closer. "I mean, it seems you know more to the story wouldn't you say?" Lucius's eyes grew dark.

"Listen here Lupin." He stood only inches away from Remus's face, his expression still calm and collected, but a darkness shadowed across his eyes. "There are some things that need to be left alone. Bad things always tend to happen to those who meddle in things that don't concern them. I'm warning you now Lupin, it be a shame if something bad happened to you."

Without waiting for a reply Lucius shouldered past Remus, his dark aura following him. As soon as he was out of sight Remus slid to the floor, his heart threatening to beat out of his chest. Some part of Lucius's aura had hit him and fear started to consume him. Remus gripped his trembling shoulders, thoughts swirled in his mind. He let out a shaky breathe, realizing what had just happened.

He was threatened.

* * *

><p>James sat in the back row of class, drowning out Professor McGonagall. She was talking about how harmful it was to turn an animal into an object without turning them back. She was currently scolding a student who thought it was funny that his toad was struggling in his semi-cup form. James let out a heavy sigh, resting his head in his arms on the table.<p>

_God just let this class be over already._

All he wanted to do was to spend time with his Severus. _That's it, was it to much to ask?_ James was eying him carefully from across the room. He was currently talking to Lucius, and it didn't seem to be going well. Lucius looked angry, he was hissing under his breath at Severus and James couldn't catch what he was saying. James straightened up when he noticed the fear in his eyes.

"James?" Sirius asked next to him. "Everything alright?" James shook his head, turning to the long haired Gryffindor.

"No, look at Sev." Sirius followed his gaze and frowned. "Do you see what I'm seeing?" Sirius nodded his head.

"Ya, he looks really…scared. What do you think Lucius is saying to him?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is I don't like it." Before he knew it students were standing up and packing up their belongings. Blinking he stood as well, tossing his already packed bag over his shoulder. Sirius fumbled with his things, cursing when most of his papers fell off his desk.

James waited for the other students to file out of class. Soon he, Lucius, Severus, and Sirius were the only ones left. Severus was quickly packing his things, Lucius ordering him to go faster. Clenching his jaw James strode up to Severus.

"Sev, can we talk?" Severus looked up at him, his eyes darting back between him and Lucius. James frowned and glared at the blonde.

"Alone." He growled. Lucius glared at him, he quickly whispered something in Severus's ear before he shoved past James. Sirius caught up from behind him, watching Lucius go with an angry sigh.

Severus looked at James curiously. "Everything alright James?" He asked softly. James shook his head.

"Are you alright is the better question. What was Lucius saying to you? You looked uncomfortable while talking to him." Severus let out a heavy sigh, clutching his books tighter to his chest.

"He was really upset because he didn't get the passage I was trying to explain to him. He was mad at me because I apparently wasn't teaching it to him right." He let out another sigh and continued. "But I'm gonna give him some lessons later today in our room so it'll be fine. Transfiguration is apparently difficult for him." Severus smiled weekly, his dark eyes still tinted with fear and pain.

James pulled Severus into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Alright, just please be careful ok? You don't look well, try to take it easy alright?" Severus nodded in his chest and James released him, lifting his chin up and planting a kiss on his small lips.

Sirius chuckled beside him, looking away. "Come on love birds, lets go to our next class already. Time wont stop so you guys can make out!" James pulled away from Severus and punched Sirius playfully in the shoulder.

"Your such a dumbass."

"And?" Sirius questioned. James laughed and nudged him in the arm.

"Come on then, let's go." With Severus close to his side he and Sirius made their way to their next class, arguing the whole way due to Sirius's constant comments.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix glared at the boy sitting across from her, her stained teeth revealing themselves as she curled her lips back.<p>

"I need to torture someone as well Lucius." She growled, gripping her glass filled with water. "Hearing Severus crying out is making me crave a good torture as well! You're the only one having fun!" She shouted, throwing her glass across the room. It shattered into tiny pieces, not even making Lucius turn from his current position. He sat facing Bellatrix, a frown upon his face.

"Relax Bellatrix, I think I have a way for you to settle your craves." This made Bellatrix smile with glee, she jumped from her seat, throwing herself at Lucius's feat.

"How?" She asked, black eyes shining. Lucius smiled and leaned in the back of his chair.

"It seems that someone is starting to meddle in our plans." He stated. "He's a smart boy, he already suspected that I was the one harming Severus." Bellatrix frowned.

"Who is he?" She asked. Lucius's gray eyes darkened, he gripped the arms of his chair.

"Remus Lupin."

"Lupin?" Bellatrix shouted. "I admit I'm not surprised." She grinned, her yellow teeth shining in the dim green lights that surrounded the Slytherin common room. "So what do you want me to do with him?"

A sly smirk tugged Lucius's lips.

"Whatever you want. As long as he gets the message not to mess with us." Bellatrix jumped to her feat, already grabbing her wand.

"Yes! Finally I can torture someone! Oh the screams they will be simply amazing! I'm gonna make him wish he was never born!"

Lucius watched Bellatrix storm out of the room, his smirk growing.

"We'll see what happens, how many of your friends will still be left standing when I'm done with them Severus?"


	9. Suspicion

**Ugh finally I wrote the next chapter...Bellatrix kept me up for days talking about her plans. So please do enjoy and please review! Reviews make me ever so happy! :D**

* * *

><p><em>God make the pain stop…please just let me get through the day.<em>

Severus leaned heavily on the wall next to him. Sweat beaded down his pale face, he was flushed and his breathing was coming in painful rasps. Another pulse of pain hit him, almost toppling him over.

_Please just a little longer._

He clutched the cloth of his coat across his chest, his hands shaking. The inside of his head felt as if something was beating, it pulsed with pain and caused his vision to blur.

_No, stay strong Severus! Stay strong!_

The world went dark and he let go of the wall, collapsing to the floor with a thud.

_W-why?_

And the darkness consumed him.

* * *

><p>James sat in class, tapping his fingers along the desk uneasily.<p>

_Something isn't right_

His stomach churned and his heart pounded wildly in his chest. It had been almost twenty minutes now and still, Severus hadn't showed up to class. Lucius even noticed his absence, he sat in his seat twirling his quill with an annoyed look on his face.

_Where the hell is he?_

Professor McGonagall continued her lesson, ignoring Severus's absence. James wasn't paying attention, his thoughts swimming with worry of what could of happened to him.

Severus continued to get hurt, and the wounds got more and more suspicious each time, the excuses as well.

_"Oh another potion mishap"_

_"Some twit ran me over with his broom while practicing it outside."_

_"The stairs changed as soon as I reached the top and I fell."_

_"James don't worry I'm fine."_

He shook his head, unease clawing at him from the inside. It just didn't make any sense, none of it did. Severus was clumsy, and sure he got hurt allot, and made mistakes, and god seemed to like torturing him on occasion. But it was the wounds themselves that seemed suspicious. They were always in the same place, around his hands, on his face, around his neck, and he always limped as if something was wrong with his legs as well.

_Was someone abusing him?_

This was the first time the thought had crossed his mind. In the past he was always the one torturing the pale Slytherin, he and the rest of the Marauders. Whether it be turning his hair pink, hanging him upside down, humiliating him in front of his classmates, or pushing him down the stairs on occasion (not to high though, he didn't want to risk killing him).

Severus had always had a habit of people not liking him, mostly because of him and the Marauders of course. But things have changed now, no one saw him torturing Severus again.

_Could there really be a chance that someone was hurting him?_

He immediately turned to look at Lucius. The blonde Slytherin did start taking a new liking to Severus, although he had assumed they had gone their separate ways a long time ago. He was getting help from Severus to study, but would Severus look so scared just by looking at him?

His suspicions began rising as more and more thoughts swirled in his mind. He started getting hurt after he began tutoring Lucius. He now sat with Lucius in class. And he had always felt a strange presence following him, was it Lucius?

"Someone please help!" A young ravenclaw girl pushed the doors of the classroom open, snapping James out of his thoughts.

"What ever is the matter with you child?" Professor McGonagall questioned, raising a brow. All the students turned in their seats and stared at the girl, confusion on their faces.

"Please Professor you have to help him! He's not moving!" She wailed, tears streaming down her face.

"Calm down little one." Professor McGonagall approached her, placing a hand on her shaking shoulders. "Tell me, what's wrong. Who's hurt?"

James tensed, he searched around the room in panic. Relief washed over him when he spotted Remus. The young werewolf collapsed on occasion due to his poor health. _But he's here, so who could of collapsed?_

_Oh no_

"Come on child spit it out! Who's hurt?" Professor McGonagall demanded.

_Please no._

The ravenclaw girl gripped the Professors sleeve.

_Don't say it, don't say his name!_

"S-Severus Snape."

His heart sank and he was out of his seat in an instant.

* * *

><p>"James slow down!" Sirius shouted. Both Remus and Sirius shot out of their seats as soon as James took off, running after him at full speed trying desperately to catch up to him. "James!"<p>

James ignored their shouts, slamming into the infirmary doors. He ignored the shocked faces of the nurses and kept on running, searching around desperately.

_Sev!_

Nurses were crowded around a bed at the far back of the room, shouting to one another.

"Come on get more water, his fever is getting worse!"

"I need another rag over here!

"Someone get me some new bandages!"

James pushed past the nurses and stared at the figure currently lying in the bed, his jaw dropped.

Severus's features were grim, he was paler than usual, black circles rimming under his eyes. They were shut tightly in pain, his breathing was rapid and shallow. A weak cry escaped his lips as he gripped the sheets for dear life.

"Move boy!" A nurse shoved him aside and placed a rag dripping with water upon Severus's head. Other nurses administered shots into his arm, causing Severus to cry out again. He struggled under the nurses, desperately trying to free himself from them.

"God damnit hold him down!" The nurses tried and failed, being pushed aside by Severus's flailing arms.

"Go away!" He screamed.

"He won't take the shots!" A nurse turned to James, anger flashing across her face.

"Help us hold him down!" Without thinking James jumped onto the bed, straddling himself on Severus's hips, he grabbed both his arms and held them down with a vice grip.

"Sev! Its ok it's me, calm down!" He shouted. Severus opened his eyes slowly, staring up at James with pure terror and pain.

"J-James, make it stop! Please!" Before James could respond Severus's eyes closed, his head falling limp to the side.

"Finally sedated him." James turned around, staring at the nurse holding the shot in her hand. "You can get off him now, thanks for the help." With shaking arms James complied, letting Severus go and moved off the bed.

"Alright everyone he should be fine now, good work." The nurses began shuffling away from Severus's bed, mumbling to one another.

"Wait!" James grabbed the arm of the nurse who had yelled at him earlier. "Please tell me what happened to him!" The nurse stared at James with narrowed eyes, pulling away from him with an angry sigh.

"He collapsed in the hallway, thats about all I know. When we brought him here he started to get a fever and went hysterical. He should be alright now but he needs time to rest. Also" She looked at James with a thoughtful expression. "While trying to figure out was wrong with him I noticed allot of wounds across his body, did something happen to him before he collapsed that I should know about?"

James heaved a heavy sigh, turning away from the Nurse's intense gaze. "H-he made a mistake on a potion he was working on. He also fell down some stairs, Severus is a really clumsy person." The nurse looked unconvinced but didn't say anything else.

"Alright then, we'll be sure to keep our eyes on him. You can relax though, he'll be fine as long as he gets plenty of rest. Thanks again for the help." She patted James's shoulder and turned away, passing Remus and Sirius on her way out.

Both boys had watched the whole event from a distance, their eyes still wide with fear and shock. James turned away from them and pulled up a chair next to Severus's bed, plopping down in it with a sigh. "What's happening to him" He murmured, burying his face in his hands.

Remus bit his lip, flickering his eyes from James to Severus. "I-I think I know what's happening to him." He blurted out. James removed his hands from his face, sitting up in his seat.

"You do? Well go on tell me!" He shouted. Remus flinched slightly but continued to speak.

"W-well so far it's only a suspicion, but I believe Lucius is harming in some way."

"Malfoy?" Asked Sirius, standing on the opposite side of Severus's bed. "What makes you think that?" Remus gulped and looked down at his feat.

"I…I've had my suspicions for awhile. I've seen the way Severus acts when he's around him. He always looks scared. Plus the wounds are suspicious as well, have you noticed he keeps getting hurt in the same place? Plus Lucius paying Severus to help him study, that has suspicion written all over it. Severus started getting hurt after he began tutoring him. Plus I confronted Lucius in the hallway about it and he…well he threatened me. He told me that I shouldn't get involved in other peoples business because I might get hurt."

James stared at Remus with wide eyes. _I was right!_

"Remus…I think your right. I was thinking the same thing today, but these are only suspicions. We don't have proof. I'm sure when Sev wakes up we'll ask him about it.'

"I don't think that's going to work." Said Sirius, crossing his arms over his chest. James raised a brow.

"What do you mean?" James asked. Sirius heaved a heavy sigh and stared at James thoughtfully.

"Think about it, if Sev really is getting hurt he would of gone to you a long time ago. Lucius is obviously holding something above Sev to make sure he doesn't tell anyone. Whatever that may be, there's no way of knowing. I believe we should try to get as much evidence as we can before we tell someone about this. I'm sure Sev really does want help, he just can't get it without paying a price."

The words settled into James slowly, he tried to take all of this new information in as best as he could. Moments of silence passed before he finally answered.

"Sirius, come with me." He stood from his chair and began walking away from Severus. "Remus please watch him, I'll be back soon." Remus nodded, watching James and Sirius go with worried eyes.

"Where are we going?" Asked Sirius. James stormed down the hallway, his fists clenched and eyes dark.

"To Dumbledore. I need some answers."


	10. The Trinket

**My girlfriend started reading this. It makes me very happy that she is enjoying the story like everyone else. It's fun when she comes to me and talks about the story. Although she's gonna go through hell reading this XD **

**Sorry for the long wait, school is now over so I'm gonna be sure to write more during the summer. This is the longest chapter so far, interesting. Please review, you know how much I love reviews! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"Come on Padfoot." James growled. Sirius turned his gaze away from the Gryffindor statue that lead him and James into Dumbledore's office.<p>

"Are you sure about this Prongs?" Sirius asked, doubt ebbing in his voice. James frowned and turned away from him, walking ahead.

"Of course I'm sure, come on!" Sirius ran and caught up to his friend, following steadily behind.

The two Gryffindors made their way to Dumbledore's desk. The headmaster was busy writing with his quill, his old features were focused on his task. The phoenix standing proudly above him let out a small call, making the headmaster lift his head.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Potter and Mr. Black." He smiled kindly at them and put his quill down. "What can I do for you boys?"

"I'm sorry to trouble you sir." Said James, bowing his head slightly. The headmaster chuckled lightly, running a wrinkled hand through his white beard.

"No trouble at all my boy. Now what is it you want?" James swallowed, clenching his fists tightly.

"W-Well sir, do you know Severus Snape?" He stammered. Dumbledore narrowed his eyes, frowning slightly.

"Ah…Severus. Yes I know him, a quiet boy he is. Allot of teachers praise him for his abilities in the magical arts. He is very smart, and a Slytherin." He raised a brow. "Did something happen to him?" James looked at the floor, trying to find the right words to say.

"Well you see sir" He looked up and continued slowly. "I believe that someone is hurting him, and I have my suspicions on who's doing it." Dumbledore frowned again, he stood up and made his way towards James. He looked down at the proud Gryffindor, frowning still.

"You believe someone is hurting him? Who?" He asked, voice deepening. James gulped again, locking his gaze on Dumbledore's.

"Lucius Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" Dumbledore tilted his head slightly, taking a step back. He turned away from James and began stroking his beard thoughtfully. After several moments he turned back to James.

"Do you have proof?" He asked. James opened his mouth but closed it.

_I don't have any real proof that Lucius is the one hurting him._

"O-our friend Remus said that Lucius threatened him." Said Sirius, stepping closer to James.

"Threatened him?" Asked Dumbledore. "How did he threaten him?". Sirius frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well sir, Remus confronted Lucius about Severus being hurt. He told Remus not to get involved in other peoples business and he warned him that he could get hurt if he continued asking questions. I believe that's proof." Said Sirius. Dumbledore nodded his head and looked back at James.

"And what exactly is your relationship to Severus?" Dumbledore asked, narrowing his gray eyes. "I've scolded you boys before for harming him in the past. Why the sudden concern for him?" James let out a shaky breathe, unsure of how to tell the man he trusted that he was now with another man. Especially if that man was Severus Snape, a Slytherin.

"W-well you see…he is now my…boyfriend." Shock spread across Dumbledore's face. He stared at James, bewildered.

_Oh god what is he going to say?_

But instead of the reaction James was expecting, Dumbledore chuckled and rested his hand on James's shoulder. "Well good for you then." He smiled warmly. "Who you go out with is not my choice, nor is it my place to tell you how I feel. I mean, Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin are together if I'm correct. I have no problem with it at all so stop looking so frightened!"

James blinked and nodded his head. "Y-yes sir!" Dumbledore chuckled again and patted his shoulder.

"Good boy." He pulled away from him and frowned.

"I'm sorry to say but without real proof I cannot do anything about this."

"B-but sir!" Dumbledore raised a hand, silencing James.

"I wasn't done yet." He narrowed his eyes. "Even though I cannot do anything I will be sure to keep my eye on Severus and Lucius. You can trust me on that. I will be sure to get involved if anything happens. But for now, I can only watch. If you give me more proof then I can step in. I'm sorry, but this is all I can do for now."

James frowned but nodded slowly. "I understand sir, it's better than nothing. Thank you."

"Your more then welcome my boy." He smiled again, patting his back. "Now, is there anything else I can do for you?"

James crossed his arms, looking thoughtful. "Sir, is there any way I can make sure that Severus is ok? Like, knowing if he is in trouble or not? I want to be there for him, is there a spell or a potion that can help me?" He asked. Dumbledore furrowed his brow and turned away, his long blue robe dragging behind him. He reached his desk and pulled out something from the drawer.

"Yes, this will do the trick." He walked back towards James, holding out his hand. "This should help you." In his hand was a small wooden trinket. It was a simple design, circular with swirling patterns along the edges. It looked old and not very special. A piece of string was hanging loosely from it. It was meant to be worn around the neck. James looked puzzled at the small trinket.

"What is it sir?" He asked. Dumbledore ran his thumb across it.

"This Mr. Potter is a very special piece of magic. With this you can feel someone else's pain and see through their eyes." He pulled out his wand and rested it on the trinket.

_"Protaceo"_ The trinket glowed softly, lights swirled around it and James could of sworn he heard voices emanating from the object. Dumbledore pulled his wand away and the glow and voices subsided. "It is very special indeed Mr. Potter, protect this with your life. Or in your case, protect it as if it was Severus's life."

He put it over James's head. The trinket rested above his heart and a warm feeling spread through his body as if it was alive. James ran his thumb across it, amazed by the power of such a small object.

"H-How does it work?" He asked.

"Take it in your hand, close your fingers around it and close your eyes. This is how you can see what Severus is seeing." James complied and closed his eyes.

His vision lit up against his eyelids, the image he saw was blurry but he could just make out Remus. He was talking to Severus, looking worried. His vision darkened once more and he opened his eyes.

"What did you see?" Sirius asked.

'He's awake." Said James, shock and amazement spreading across his face. "This is truly amazing sir! I can't thank you enough!" Dumbledore smiled softly.

"No need, when you have something you want to protect I am always glad to help you boys. Like allowing you boys to leave school grounds once a month to help out Mr. Lupin." He winked at Sirius who smiled in return. "So is there anything else I can do for you?"

James frowned and furrowed his brow. "You said that you will keep an eye on Severus. But there are places where you cant see what is happening. I don't feel comfortable with him sleeping in the Slytherin common room. It is against the rule for two different houses to be sleeping in the same dorm. As of now he is safe in the infirmary but he'll have to leave eventually, is there anywhere he can be safe?" Dumbledore stoked his beard for awhile. After several moments a smile spread across his lips.

"Hogwarts is always there to help out students who are in need. I suggest you look for the room of requirement."

"The room of requirement?" James asked. Dumbledore shook his head.

"Honestly have you even read Hogwarts, A History?" James scratched the back of his head and chuckled uncomfortably. Sirius did the same.

"Sorry sir." They chorused.

"Anyway." Dumbledore continued. "I suggest you do your research, this could be the answer your looking for. Now, is there anything else?" James shook his head.

"No sir, thank you for everything you have done." He bowed his head slightly.

"Anytime, now if you excuse me I have some papers to finish. If there is anything else you need don't hesitate to visit me. Have a good day boys." The two Gryffindors said their goodbyes and left the headmaster alone in his office.

"Well that went well!" Said Sirius, smiling brightly.

"Of course it did, I can always trust him." James ran his thumb across the trinket again, thoughts of Severus coursing through his mind. "I saw through his eyes so that means he's awake, come on lets go see him."

"Wait." Sirius stopped and turned to James. "I thought we weren't supposed to let Severus know we knew about all of this. He's going to ask questions about the trinket and about the room of requirement. What are we supposed to say?"

"I didn't think of that." James crossed his arms and frowned. "Well we can ask Remus about the room or do research on our own. As for the trinket I can tell him that Dumbledore gave it to me because I wanted to keep an eye on him because he keeps getting hurt, he'll believe it because he knows I care about him. I'll eventually confront him about the truth of his injuries. But for now, let's focus on getting him out of the Slytherin common room and getting better." Sirius nodded and began following James to the infirmary.

"Lets just hope we can protect him before something worse happens." Said Sirius.

* * *

><p>The two Gryffindors reached the infirmary and made their way towards the back of the room where Severus was lying. He was sitting up against his pillows, his features still flushed. Remus was beside him in a chair and he looked up at the approaching boys.<p>

"Welcome back." He said, smiling softly. Severus looked up at James, his expression impassive.

"Hey Sev." James sat next to him on the bed. "How are you feeling?" Severus stared at him with dull eyes.

"I'm ok, really tired though" He said, voice soft and weak. James frowned but tried to remain calm.

"Alright, you really scared me. Someone came into class and said you collapsed on the floor." James shielded his eyes with his bangs. "I got really scared Sev." Severus's eyes widened at the concern James had for him. He slowly rested his hand on James's, smiling weakly.

"Hey, I'm fine honest. I'm sorry that I scared you like that, I think I was just exhausted, I haven't been sleeping well lately. But I'm fine now." He reassured. James looked up at Severus and sighed.

"I need to tell you something Sev, I've been getting really worried about you these past weeks. So, I went to Dumbledore and asked for his help."

"What?" Severus shouted, anger flashing in his eyes. "Why would you go to him?" Severus's sudden outburst surprised James and the others.

"What's wrong with you?" James asked. Severus looked away from him, gritting his teeth.

"I don't trust him, he judges people based on their houses and he believes that all Slytherins are nothing but cruel and evil." He spat the words out and his hands shook lightly in rage. James stared at him in shock, he never knew Severus felt that way. It really did surprise him.

Sure Dumbledore was judgmental on people based on their houses but he knows who is good and who is evil. He didn't say anything bad about Severus when they talked. And he has always helped James and the others when they were in trouble. He trusted him, something Severus couldn't understand.

"Sev, I trust him more than you can imagine. I was only looking out for you. I'm trying to protect you." James's voice softened as he stared at Severus. "I want to know when your hurt and I want to make sure your ok. I care about you." Severus turned back to him, still not looking convinced.

"So how did he help you?" He asked, voice still stern. James pointed to the trinket around his neck.

"See this? With this I can tell when your hurt and if I do this." He grabbed it and closed his eyes. "I can see what your seeing." He opened his eyes and smiled slightly. "Now I can protect you." Severus's eyes widened. He reached up and touched the small wooden trinket.

"You can feel my pain?" He asked softly. James nodded and rested his hand on Severus's, placing it above his heart.

"Yes, I am yours now and you are mine. That means when your hurting I want to know about it and do everything I can to make sure your ok." Severus smiled softly at James's words.

"T-thank you" He whispered. James nodded and pulled away.

"I have to go now Severus but I'll be back. There's something I need to do. Rest and I'll be back before you know it." Severus frowned and looked down at his hands.

"Oh…ok" He whispered. James leaned forward and kissed the top of his head.

"It's ok, rest." He smiled and got up. "Remus and Sirius come on, let him rest." Remus looked like he was going to protest but Sirius pulled him up, taking his hand into his own.

"Come on Remus." Sirius said softly. Remus nodded a goodbye to Severus and followed Sirius out.

James kissed Severus's forehead and whispered a goodbye, he then quickly joined up with the other two.

"What's going on James? What do you need to do?" Asked Remus, looking puzzled.

"We all need to do something." Said James, narrowing his eyes.

"And that will be?" He asked. James folded his arms and turned to Remus.

"Tell me, what do you know about the room of requirement?"


	11. The Room of Requirement

**Sorry I had allot going on with my personal life. Things have calmed down a little and writting helped me get my mind off things for awhile. Thank you to everyone who was patient with this chapter. Love you all and please review :)**

* * *

><p>Severus stared up at the ceiling with dull eyes, frowning as his thoughts went back to his previous conversation with James. The image of the small wooden trinket came to his mind, deepening his frown.<p>

_I've never seen anything like it before._

After years of reading and studying Severus never came across an object like that. He read stories about how one can feel others pain and about how people have once died because of it. The spells for something like that were extremely complex, even for him. Spells were one thing but an actual object filled with that kind of power, there shouldn't be anything like it. It didn't seem real.

"I guess there's allot I still don't know about the world." Severus whispered softly. Everything that was happening seemed like a dream almost. He would ask himself if it was real or not. James loving him. People caring about him. James risking his life by just being with him. The tortures he went through everyday. Was it really worth it?

Severus heaved a heavy sigh, closing his eyes. James's smiling face came to his mind, making him grip the sheets.

_Why is he still with me? An oily little snake, who is invisible to the world. Someone who wouldn't be missed._

James is perfect in every way. His looks, his athletic skills, his personality, and the way he can woo people into liking him. Compared to me, I'm just a shadow.

Severus gripped the sheets tighter, feeling tears whelming in his eyes.

_Am I really worth all of this?_

Tears slid down his cheeks and he bit his lip, trying to contain his sobs. Doubt gripped his heart with sharp claws.

_How much more of this can I take? Would it be better if we weren't together? Would James be happier?_

The small Slytherin slowly cried himself to sleep, desperately wishing he had an answer.

* * *

><p>James frowned as he picked up another book, he opened it forcefully and began scanning through the pages.<p>

_"The room of requirement is a room in Hogwarts that opens up to those who are in need. The room will change to the users desire, making it into what ever the user needs. It will only open to those who are in great need and are of pure of heart."_ Remus's words echoed in his mind, sadly the young werewolf didn't know where the room was.

"Damnit they tell you everything about the room except its location!" Angry, James closed the book and stood, making his way out of the library. He stormed around the school, bumping into passing students as he walked upstairs. It was getting late and everyone was getting back to their rooms before curfew.

James walked past the Gryffindor common room, deciding he wanted to walk more. He had allot on his mind and knew he couldn't sleep even if he tried.

"Sev must be suffering." James stopped and smashed his hand into the wall next to him, wincing as pain shot up his arm. The impact shook the paintings above him.

"Hey boy! Some of us are trying to sleep!" A painting of an elderly man shouted. James clenched his hands into tighter fists.

"Piss off." He growled, ignoring the mans curses as he walked away. James cradled his injured hand to his chest, hissing when he tried to move his fingers.

"Damn it all." He stopped in his tracks, looking down at his feat. "How can I protect him?" What was this need to protect people so desperately? His friends. His Sev. They were all he really had. James didn't care much about his wealth or his skills. He would gladly trade them all in order to protect them.

Without realizing it tears began to slide down his cheeks as he sunk to the floor slowly. The great and proud James Potter, with all of his glory and talents, he couldn't even protect the most important thing to him. He drew his knees close to his chest, wrapping his arms around them tightly.

"Please." He whispered. "Please just make all of this stop." The wall behind him shook violently, sending dust and gravel down onto him. Alarmed he stood up, stepping back cautiously. The wall in front of him transformed into a large wooden door.

"What the hell?" The door became more vivid as the dust cleared. James watched in awe as it glowed and words appeared above it.

_"The room of requirement has opened to your need. Use it wisely to protect what is yours. Your heart is strong. Never give up."_

The words vanished and the door opened slightly. James slowly rested his hand against it, opening it slowly and stepping into the room. The door closed behind him, showering more dust on him. He coughed and ran a hand through his hair, shaking the dust out of it. He looked around the room, his jaw dropping.

Laying in the center of the room was an enormous bed, covered in red silk sheets. Velvet pillows were stacked high on it. Black desks stood on either side of the bed, big enough to fit clothes into them. Turning his head James noticed another room. He switched on the light and his eyes widened.

It was a bathroom. A large porcelain tub was up against the wall. Fancy shampoos and soaps were lined up against the rim of it. Behind the tub was a stained glass shower, two shower heads were on either side and there was enough room to fit a couch in it.

"Oh." Was all James could say. He turned the light off and walked out of the bathroom and towards the bed. He sat on it slowly, running a hand across the silk sheets. A smile tugged at his lips gently.

"Thank you, this is just what I need."

* * *

><p>"M-moving? James what the hell are you talking about? I need to go the Slytherin common room, it's almost curfew!" Severus cried out desperately, trying to release his hand from James's vice grip. Two days had passed and Severus was out of the infirmary. It was late and the second he was out, James told him he wanted to show him something.<p>

"James please! Can't you wait until tomorrow to show me this?" Severus called out. The proud Gryffindor merely smirked, still dragging the small Slytherin.

"Relax! It will be worth it trust me!" James suddenly stopped, releasing his hold on him. Severus looked around, expecting to see something.

"Well?" He asked. "What is it you wanted to show me?" James chuckled and stared at the wall in front of him.

"Just wait." Severus frowned and followed his gaze. Suddenly the wall shook, alarmed he took a step back. Severus watched in awe as the wall was replaced by a large wooden door.

"W-what is this?" Severus asked. James smiled and opened the door.

"Come on, I'll show you." He walked inside the room and Severus followed cautiously. What he saw next completely surprised him. It was as if he walked into a kings bedroom. The silk bed, the velvet pillows, the large fireplace, everything.

"W-wow." Was all he could say. James chuckled and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"This my dearest Sev is your new room. It was given to me by Hogwarts to protect you. You and me will be sleeping here together, everything you need is in this room. I even got you some new robes and clothes. All your books and other necessities are here, taken from your room." James pulled away and sat on the bed, smiling brightly as he patted the spot next to him.

Severus should be overjoyed by this but fear gripped his heart tightly.

_I can't stay here, Lucius would know!_

"J-James, this is amazing and all but…I just can't stay here with you." He whispered painfully. James frowned and narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean you can't stay?" His voice was stern and he stood up. "Did I do something wrong?"

Severus shook his head and looked at his feet. "N-no, its just what are people going to say when I don't return to my room? There gonna ask questions and-"

"That's already been arranged." James interrupted. "Dumbledore told your room mates that due to your health you've been assigned into a rehabilitation room until you have recovered completely. It is true in a way." James rested his hands on Severus's shoulders. "Its going to be ok."

Severus did everything in his power to avoid his gaze from James. He knew that it wasn't good enough, he had to go back to his room. If he didn't Lucius would punish him, regardless of the reason. Just thinking about that send a chill down his spine. He didn't want to go back, he wanted to stay here with James where it was safe. But, he knew he had no choice. For the sake of everyone he had to go back.

"James, I-I still need to go-"

"I hate liars." James growled. Severus froze and looked up at James. The kind eyes that were once staring at him were replaced with the eyes of the James that would torment him in the past. Severus tried to pull away but James gripped him harder. Fear gripped him, was James going to hurt him? He began to tremble under James's grip, feeling tears whelming in his eyes. But, he swallowed and tried to hide the fear in his voice.

"W-what do you mean?" He asked. James gritted his teeth and glared at Severus.

"I know what wounds look like when someone is beaten Severus!" James used his name instead of his nickname, voice stern and menacing. "You've been lying to me haven't you?" Severus stared up at him with wide eyes.

"W-what? James I don't know what your talking about!" Severus said desperately.

"Swear to me then! Swear on my life and your life that someone isn't hurting you! If someone is then tell me who! I can help you!" James shouted. Severus tried to pull away again, only to be gripped tighter.

"I…..I" Severus stopped, a sob escaping his lips. "I c-can't!" He cried. "If I do then y-you'll all be killed!" James growled and shook his shoulders.

"I don't care! Tell me now Severus!" He shouted. Tears poured down Severus's cheeks and he trembled even harder.

"Fine! It's Lucius! Are you happy now?" Severus began to sink to his knees, James settled him down slowly. "He's hurting me because I'm with you!" He buried his face in James's chest, gripping his shirt tightly as he sobbed. James rubbed his back soothingly.

"I figured." James said softly. "But it's ok Sev, I'm here now and I'm going to help you." Severus shook his head.

"N-no. I can't stop this, not yet." Severus said shakily.

"What do you mean? We have proof."

"No we don't." Severus cried. "My word isn't enough, I'll get proof I swear! But I need to do most of this on my own, you have to understand James! I know what I'm doing! I just need more time!"

"No you don't!" James pulled away and rolled up Severus's sleeve, revealing bruises. "This doesn't look like you know what your doing!" He said sternly. Severus flinched and pulled his sleeve back down.

"Please James…I swear if something happens I'll come to you but you have to trust me on this and act like you don't know about any of this!" James sighed heavily, frowning deeply.

"Fine." He wrapped his arms tightly around Severus. "I'll put my trust in you, but don't you ever lie to me again. And I promise I will protect you no matter what" Severus nodded in his chest, gripping James's shirt even more tightly.

Moments passed before James finally pulled away. "Come on, lets go to sleep." Severus stood shakily with the help of James.

"I'm so sorry James." He whispered. James kissed the top of Severus's head.

"It's ok, come on let's just get some sleep. I bought you some new pajamas, there over by the rest of your things." Severus was to tired to argue with James, he hated the fact that he bought him new clothes. He slowly pulled his robe off, feeling James's gaze burning in his back. He blushed and threw on his new clothes quickly. He turned back around, noticing that James had changed as well. He blushed even more because James was only wearing a pair of sweat pants.

Severus laid down in the bed, throwing the covers over himself. James chuckled and laid down beside him, pulling him close. Severus buried his face in James's chest, taking in his scent and relaxing.

"I could get used to this." He whispered. James smiled.

"Same here." Severus closed his eyes and nuzzled deeper in James's chest.

"Sleep well Sev."

"You too."

That night Severus slept, he actually slept fully without being awoken by nightmares or the fear of something happening to him or James.


	12. Break

**Again sorry for the delay, more personal problems. Now we can finally get into the good stuff, very exited to right more. Please reveiw and enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>Lucius bit his lip, glaring at the stone wall in front of him.<p>

"You don't think it's strange?" Bellatrix purred, laying on the couch across from him. She was twirling her long nailed fingers through her hair, pulling out strands in the process. "Little old Severus being held in some room that we don't even know about?" She chuckled as Lucius creased his eyebrows. "Your upset aren't you? Now that your little boy toy is gone."

"Bellatrix." Lucius growled, turning to the blacked haired Slytherin. "You were there when I told him that no matter what, even if he was sick or dying that he had to come back to me. I admit that I have been harder on him, even though I should lay low with all these pesky Gryffindors asking questions." The blonde sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead with his hands.

"Well, what should we do?" Bellatrix asked, jumping from the couch. "I mean, how much longer can we wait? The dark lord is already asking questions. I don't know why Severus is so important to him but I'm not going to question him." She began to pace in front of Lucius, her long black boots made the room echo as she stepped.

Suddenly Lucius sat up, a smirk slowly tugging on his lips. "The dark lord, that's the answer." He whispered. Bellatrix tilted her head, frowning.

"I don't understand." She said, narrowing her dark eyes. Lucius merely laughed, laying back in his chair.

"Bellatrix, remember when I told you that I will allow you to torture someone?" He asked, watching with amusement as Bellatrix's eyes brightened. "Well, as you recall the dark lords words, In order to prove loyalty, you must first brake then rebuild knowing your place. I've been trying to break Severus for a long time now but he still gets back up. So what might you suggest I do?"

Bellatrix frowned and bit her nails. "In order to brake someone they have to lose everything, right?" She asked. Lucius nodded.

"Very good. Now we've discussed in the past about our little…watcher as you might call him."

"Lupin right?"

"Yes, Lupin." Lucius's eyes darkened. "He still watches me cautiously. And there's still Potter as well. But in order to truly brake someone you need to take away their most precious thing last. Lupin is Severus's closest friend. We take him, than we take Potter."

Bellatrix grinned, she stopped pacing and bounced excitedly. "So we can finally put our plan in motion?" She shouted. Lucius nodded slowly.

"Do it now." Bellatrix was out of the room in a minute, two shadows following her closely. Lucius smiled and closed his eyes.

"You will belong to me Severus, even if that means I have to brake you and rebuild you myself." He licked his lips, grinning even more. "Let the reconstruction begin."

* * *

><p>"Honestly how much more work can I do?" Remus growled, storming down the hallway. "Test here and there, every bloody class. Oh Merlin, just please give me enough time to study tonight. And help Sirius and James as well." The young werewolf always got so stressed before his tests. He passed them perfectly, his friends on the other hand were another story. He wasn't looking forward to staying up all night with them, forcing them to pay attention to the books instead of other things.<p>

"The things I do for them." He smiled, shaking his head. Remus finished his lessons early in class and the Professor allowed him to go to the library. Being the number 1 student has its perks after all. The hallway was empty, everyone else was still in class. He liked walking alone down the halls. It was nice, listening to his feet echo off the walls and admire the scenery that was around Hogwarts. Outside schools were always pleasant, serene and peaceful as he walked alone.

Things were different now. James no longer slept in the Gryffindor dorms. It had been almost a week now since he and Severus moved into the Room of Requirement. No one else was allowed in there besides them, Sirius, and himself. It was as if the room was alive, only allowing those who James and Severus trusted. The room was nice and the young werewolf was glad that his friends were safe.

Severus hadn't gotten hurt since he moved into the room. This only proved his suspicions of Lucius. That and James told him that Severus admitted it. But, in order to protect him he still had to act as if nothing was wrong.

_Oh if I could just sink my claws into the snotty ass rich boy._

Remus chuckled, imagining himself doing such a thing. Things seemed to be getting better and that took allot of stress off of him. Now, he could focus on classes and prepare for his monthly trip to the shrieking shack.

_Only two more weeks._

He clutched his book tightly and shook his head.

_Relax Remus, just relax._

The young werewolf let out a slow breath and smiled, his thoughts drifting back to ripping Lucius to shreds. Maybe he should put his pieces in a dog bowl? How comical. He continued to smile as he got closer to the library.

"Lupin." A voice sneered behind him. Remus tensed and turned around slowly, narrowing his eyes at the one who spoke to him,

_Of all the crazy people in Hogwarts._

"Bellatrix, what do you want?" He tried to keep his voice even but there was something about the way she stared at him that sent chills down his spine. Bellatrix snickered, tilting her head to the side.

"Oh little Remus, being so smart aren't we?" She purred, yellow teeth flashing as her smirk grew. Remus frowned, clutching his books tighter against his chest.

"What are you talking about?" He growled. "I don't have time for you, so if you excuse me I need to go to the library." He turned back around, surprised that there were others blocking his way.

_They were behind me the whole time?_

He couldn't recognize their faces under there hoods, but they looked menacing nonetheless. Remus gulped, feeling his body beginning to tremble.

"W-what is this?" He asked, voice shaking. He heard Bellatrix laugh behind him and felt her body stepping closer.

"Lets say, this is punishment." She breathed the words into Remus's ear, making his eyes widen. He was just about to make a run for it when one of the shadows sent their fist into his gut. Remus coughed and fell limply against him. Black dots swam in in his eyes as he struggled to get back up.

"Oh we wouldn't want that now would we?" Bellatrix giggled. The hooded figure holding Remus sent his arm crashing down against the back of his neck. The young werewolf's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he fell unconscious. Bellatrix nodded to the hooded figures.

"Let's go." All four of them vanished, leaving no trace.

* * *

><p>"Honestly how much more work can I do?" Severus growled, storming out of his class. Just like Remus, Severus was allowed to leave class early due to his intellect. The small Slytherin hoped that Remus had already made it into the library. He didn't feel like searching for books for his upcoming tests. Plus he wanted to help James study tonight instead of Remus.<p>

_"Maybe you should try strip studying, Remus and I do it sometimes. You can really drive James crazy with it."_ Sirius's words echoed in his mind, making him chuckle. Sure he was perv at times but he was also smart. He imagined James being all flustered when he got an answer right.

_The more answers he got right, the more buttons I will undo. Oh it was good to be a Slytherin._

Severus couldn't be happier. He was sleeping in James's arms every night, and waking up in them every morning. He no longer had to dread when classes were over. The Room of Requirement was such an amazing thing. He only wished he could thank Hogwarts.

Lucius couldn't do anything to him while he was in class. He was always amused when he saw him getting so frustrated that he couldn't do anything in public.

_Serves the bastard right!_

Severus turned down the hallway and froze. He was face to face with the very person he was just thinking about.

"Severus." Lucius purred. "How are you?" He smiled and stepped closer to the small Slytherin. Severus took a step back, his body trembling.

"W-what do you want Lucius." He whispered. Lucius chuckled and ran a hand across Severus's cheek, causing him to freeze.

"I want to show you something." He said looking amused. "So you can either come with me or we can do this the hard way, if you know what I mean." Severus could feel Lucius's wand pressing against his chest. He gulped and nodded slowly.

"O-ok, what is it you want to show me?" He whispered. Lucius smirked and grabbed Severus's arm.

"A wake up call." He and Lucius vanished. Severus opened his eyes slowly when they reappeared at there destination. Wherever they were, it was dark and small. He stepped away from Lucius and looked around. Chains were hung from the walls and there was dried blood splattered across the floor. Severus gulped, knowing he was in the dungeon. More specifically, the torture room. He stared at the weapons on the walls with round eyes.

"W-why are we here?" He asked, voice shaking. Lucius chuckled and grabbed Severus's shoulder tightly.

"Well I'm here to punish you of course." He hissed. Severus trembled under him, feeling tears whelming in his eyes.

_I should of ran, the second I saw him I should of ran!_

But he knew he couldn't have run, he could never run away from him. Lucius stepped away from Severus and walked towards the back of the room. It was dark and Lucius vanished in the shadows.

"Severus, I have tried and tried to make you see reason. But I must say, you are really hard to brake." He called from the darkness. "So I have spoken to…higher ups and they believe that a new punishment is in order."

Severus could hear moaning from the darkness and he tensed.

"So without further ado, here is your wake up call." Lucius clapped his hands and the torches on the wall sprung to life with fire and light. Severus squinted his eyes at the sudden brightness. When his eyes adjusted, he wish they hadn't.

_No…...no...…**NO!**_

Strung up in front of him in chains was the limp body of Remus. His arms were hoisted above his head and cuffs were clapped on tightly around his wrists. Blood was seeping down the cuffs, as if they were tearing into his skin. Remus's shirt was torn to shreds and blood was oozing out of his chest. Taking a closer look Severus noticed that next to him, Bellatrix was standing with a whip in her hands. Blood was stained on her face and clothes but Severus knew that it wasn't his blood.

"REMUS!" The young werewolf lifted his head slowly. Severus gasped in horror at the condition he was in. He looked like a ghost, his face flushed of all color. If he didn't do something soon Remus would die of blood loss at any minute.

"R…run." Remus chocked. "Get out of here…while you still have the chance…leave me…go no-" He was cut off as Bellatrix raked her nails across his face.

"How dare you!" She screamed. "I told you to keep your mouth shut!" Blood oozed down Remus's cheek where Bellatrix had slashed. She smirked and licked the blood off her fingers slowly. "Now you have scars to match the other cheek." She hissed.

Severus stared in horror, feeling bile rise up in the back of his throat. "What is this?" He screamed, turning to Lucius. The blonde Slytherin smirked, pulling a strand of hair behind his ear.

"Like I said, this is your wake up call. I have orders to brake you and rebuild you without any more problems. The dark lord himself told me so. He needs your loyalty and this is the best way to get it." Severus shook his head, tears stinging in his eyes.

"Please! Please just let him go! If you don't do something soon he could die!" He wailed desperately. Lucius frowned, narrowing his eyes.

"And so what if he does? Not my problem if this Gryffindor pest bleeds out. It would brake you faster if he did anyway."

"Please! I'll do anything just please let him go!" Tears spilled out of his eyes and glistened down his cheeks. Lucius crossed his arms over his chest, looking thoughtful.

"Anything?" He asked, curiosity ebbing into his tone. Severus nodded.

"Please…I'll do anything." Severus whispered.

"I only wish I could set him free, but I have orders not to. And I need to fulfill the rest of them as well." He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Severus. The chains from the wall behind him came to life, reaching out and grabbing Severus. He let out a startled cry as they dragged him against the wall, clapping around his wrists tightly.

"W-what are you doing?" Severus shouted, fear flashing across his face. Lucius chuckled and walked towards him, tracing his wand slowly down his neck.

"I also have to punish you physically. Been awhile since I've done so." His eyes darkened as he stared at Severus, it was if he was staring at a juicy piece of prey. Severus's eyes widened.

"Please." He begged. Lucius frowned and turned to look back at Bellatrix.

"Would you like to brake his mind first?" He asked, a smirk forming on his lips. Bellatrix grinned, nodding.

"Oh yes I think that is a brilliant idea." She dropped the whip and pulled out her wand, pointing it at Remus. Remus lifted his head slowly, looking at Severus with pleading eyes.

His lips mouthed out the words "Help me." Bellatrix raised her wand back, and with a laugh she screamed

"**CRUSIO!**" Severus watched as Remus threw his head back, letting out the most agonizing scream Severus had ever heard besides his own.

"STOP IT!" Severus cried. But no matter his please, Bellatrix continued firing curses. Remus twitched and screamed even louder at each one. His body convulsed in anguish, tears spilling down his blood stained cheeks. Finally, Remus hung his head as he fell limp.

"NO!" Severus shrieked.

_He can't be dead, He can't!_

Bellatrix frowned and lifted Remus's head up by his hair. His eyes were closed and he was still.

"Damnit, he's unconscious." She growled, releasing her hold. Remus's head dropped back down and hung limp just like the rest of his body. Severus squeezed his eyes shut and tried to hold back the vomit that was rising in his throat.

"Well, I'm sure that did some damage. Good work Bellatrix." Said Lucius, turning back to Severus. He grabbed his face in his hands, smirking. "Open your eyes." He growled. Severus's eyes opened slowly, they were dark and still rimmed with tears. Lucius leaned in, only inches away from his lips.

"Now my dear Severus." He whispered. "It's your turn to break." He released his hold and Severus looked up with fear filled eyes. Lucius grabbed his wand and aimed, a smirk still on his lips. Severus closed his eyes tightly and tensed.

_James please save us._

"**CRUSIO!**"


	13. Deal WIP

James ran as fast as he could, shoving students to the side without a care. His legs ached with each step, his muscles burning.

_For gods sake where is he?!_

His brown eyes darted back and forth, searching around desperately. The pendant around his neck tugged viciously, making him fall forward.

_James, please save us._

His eyes widened at the sudden voice. It was Severus. He picked himself up, pushing his legs with all his might.

Out of no where his pendant began to tug, each minute that passed by it tugged harder. James tried to close his eyes and vision what was going on but all he saw was darkness.

_Sev is hurt, he's unconscious somewhere._

He ignored the fire in his legs and the ache in his lungs as he continued to run, searching around desperately for his Severus.

_Hold on! I'm coming!_

* * *

><p>Severus opened his eyes slowly, groaning in the process. He had passed out awhile ago, wishing he didn't wake up. He blinked a couple of times to clear his vision. Remus was still hanging limply in front of him, blood draining out of his small frame. The small Slytherin let out a small cry, thinking he was dead.<p>

Lucius looked over at Severus. He smiled, flashing his perfect white teeth. "I see your awake now." He padded over to him, twirling his wand in his hand. "Care for round two?" He purred. Severus tried to lift his head but failed.

"Please." His voice cracked with pain at each word. "Please I've learned my lesson…just please let us go." Lucius frowned and grabbed Severus's jaw, forcefully lifting his head up. Severus whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

"Let you go?" Lucius growled. "You really think I would just let you go?" Severus struggled as Lucius tightened his grip on his jaw, bruises already appearing under his fingers.

"Please I'll do anything, anything you want." He cried. "I'll be loyal and follow all the rules, just please let me go. Let Remus go too, he's dying!" Severus's voice cracked. He no longer cared about anything. He would gladly sacrifice his life for his friend. He just wanted this nightmare to end, watching Remus being tortured was enough to break him.

Lucius frowned and released Severus, stepping back.

"My orders were to brake you and make you loyal." He crossed his arms and furrowed his brow, deep in thought. Bellatrix looked at him from across the room.

"You cant let him go!" She shouted. "I'm still having fun with this little brat!" She dug her sharp nails into Remus's arm, causing the young werewolf to cry out weekly. Severus turned away, unable to watch anymore.

"Please!" He wailed. Lucius let out a heavy sigh.

"Enough Bellatrix, we're done." Bellatrix growled and released Remus's arm, licking the blood of her fingers. Lucius turned back to Severus and continued. "Even though I wish we could kill that little pest, we have fulfilled our orders." He grabbed Severus's jaw again, eyes filled with malice. "If you slip up at all we will not hesitate to kill Remus and your precious Potter, understand?" Severus gulped, feeling his whole being shatter at the choice he was making.

"Yes." He said, voice filled with defeat.

"And don't tell anyone what happened, understand? If you do we will punish you again, is that clear?" Lucius's growled.

**(And thats all I got, fucking writers block. I'm trying guys! Please have faith in me! -pounds head on keyboard-)**


End file.
